Une question d'âge
by Gwenael
Summary: Jamais Harry n'aurait pensé devoir suvir les attaques d'un adolescent blond bouffé par les hormones. Et pourtant, c'est bien ce qu'il avait accepté le jour où il avait laissé ce gamin rester chez lui mais surtout lorsqu'il avait commencé à éprouver des sentiments. Toutefois, leur relation prendra du temps et ils devront faire face à un certain nombre d'épreuves ensemble...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Une histoire d'âge**

 **Auteur : Gwenael**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Avertissement : SLASH DMHP, si vous n'aimez pas, rien ne sert de rester une minute de plus ici, je vous invite à quitter cet onglet en cliquant sur la jolie petite croix en haut à droite**

 **Disclaimer : Bon, bah toujours en négociation avec J.K. Rowling mais je ne désespère pas ! De plus, c'est un manga yaoi dont je ne me souviens plus du nom qui m'as inspiré. Du coup, si un jour vous tomber dessus et que cela vous dit quelque chose, vous ne rêvez pas.**

 **Bêta : Cherche toujours**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Voilà, ça fait très longtemps que j'avais pas écris et j'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire. Les personnages sont sûrement un peu OC mais comprenez que dans cette histoire, j'ai créée une différence d'âge entre Harry et Draco, ce qui fait que la caractère d'Harry a évolué. De plus, cette histoire est un UA.**

 **Voilà, si vous le voulez ou que vous avez des questions à me poser ou encore que vous avez des remarques autant positives que négatives, vous pouvez me laisser une review. Sincèrement, je ne vous en retiendrait pas rigueur si vous ne le faites pas, moi même j'ai souvent la flemme. Je comprend que certains auteurs sont vexés quand leur histoire ne marche pas à ce niveau mais personnellement, j'écris pour moi même, pour extérioriser ce que j'aurais aimé voir ou ce que j'imagine. Les reviews, sans complètement m'indifférer car cela rassure et fait toujours plaisir quand on nous dit que l'histoire est bonne, je m'en fous un peu. Je prendrai tout de même soin de vous répondre, qu'importe votre avis.**

 **Voilà, après le speach bien chiant (que je saute toujours quand je lis une histoire), faites place à l'histoire !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Première rencontre**

C'était un jour de pluie comme tant d'autres. Harry Potter revenait tout juste de son travail et s'était arrêté en chemin dans une épicerie acheter le repas du soir. Fatigué, le jeune Potter n'avait qu'une hâte, rentrer chez soi dans son appartement où il serait enfin, ou plutôt comme toujours seul. En effet, la vie du jeune brun n'avait jamais été facile et souvent solitaire.

Ses parents se prénommaient Lili et James Potter, son paternel possédant un ancien titre de noblesse ainsi qu'une fortune colossal. A leurs morts dans un accident de voiture, Harry n'avait qu'un an et demie et avait été confié à sa famille la plus proche, sa tante maternelle Pétunia Dursley.

Celle-ci était marié avec le patron d'une entreprise de perceuse et ils vivaient avec leur fils du même âge que l'héritier Potter, une vie de bourgeois qui ne fit que s'accentuer quand ils eurent la charge du bambin mais surtout de son héritage sur lequel il avait tout contrôle jusque sa majorité. Malheureusement, Vernon Dursley, le mari de Pétunia eut le temps en seulement cinq ans de tout dilapider dans les jeux et dans des actions en bourse qui ne leur apportèrent aucun profit mais seulement des dettes.

C'est ainsi qu'avant même de comprendre la valeur de l'argent, ses tuteurs lui enlevèrent des mains un avenir confortable et ne lui laissèrent qu'un titre de noblesse poussiéreux dont il n'avait que faire mais qui faisait très classe lorsqu'il recevait ses impôts.

Ses tuteurs, il ne pouvait pas vraiment les appeler sa famille, ne l'avaient jamais maltraité, tout du moins physiquement car il n'avait reçu que de rares claques durant son enfance. Non, ils devaient juste faire les corvées de la maison, avait vécu jusque ses 18 ans dans un placard tandis que son cousin lui avait deux chambres, et il n'était pas allé dans la même école de bourge que lui non plus. Mais tout ça lui aurait parfaitement convenu car à l'époque tout ce qu'il désirait était un peu d'amour, d'affection, ce qu'il n'avait jamais reçu.

Puis, à ses seize ans, il rencontra Tom Jedusor, il devinrent proches, _très_ proches. Mais les circonstances firent qu'ils se séparèrent et son adolescence se termina là.

Dès ses dix huit ans, il avait prit le peu d'affaires qu'il possédait et s'était barré pour Londres avec quelques économies qu'il avait réussi à rassembler au nez et à la barbe de son oncle quand il devait laver son linge. Plus tard, il avait réussit à trouver un emploi avec son bac en tant qu'assistant aux secrétaires, ce qui tenait d'un miracle bien que cela était très peu gratifiant. Désormais à ses vingt six ans, il avait réussi à gravir les échelons jusque devenir secrétaire générale, ce qui tenait également du miracle vu son jeune âge.

Il avait ensuite retrouvé Tom et leurs situation avaient déjà bien changé, ils étaient tout deux devenus des adultes et plus rien ne pourrait être pareil. Toutefois, leurs corps étaient plutôt compatibles et ils leur arrivaient de temps en temps de se voir pour boire un verre et passer une nuit de débauche ensemble pour se décharger du stress de la vie quotidienne. Un connard, mais un connard sexy.

Malgré tout cela, Harry Potter se considérait comme un simple employé des plus ordinaires et était heureux de sa vie. Tout du moins, il faisait tout comme.

Cependant, ce jour de pluie là resterait gravé dans sa mémoire comme le commencement de sa vie. Quand il y songeait maintenant, il comprenait que toutes ses années, il n'avait été qu'un zombie, une machine qui vivait pour vivre, car il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Il avait enfin trouvé un sens à sa vie.

Bref, arrivé devant l'escalier menant à son studio plus que confortable...un cadavre ? Le corps d'un adolescent, un jeune homme tout au plus, était étendu sur la première marche des escaliers et bloquait son chemin vers son étage. Il se demanda un instant ce qu'il devait faire. Appeler la police ? Les urgences ?

Un gémissement rompit le silence, le faisant sursauté. Bon, apparemment, il n'était pas mort, tout du moins pas encore. Il se décida à l'observer plus en détail.

Vu comme il était replié sur la marche tout en réussissant à demeurer dessuss, il devait faire dans le mètre soixante quinze, à peu près la même taille que lui, les cheveux blonds cachant son visage, les vêtements trempés montrait un corps long et sec. Ses vêtements étaient tachés de boue-il remarqua d'ailleurs le blason sur sa veste- et il lui semblait voir quelques bleues sur son corps notamment sur sa pommette gauche, la couleur bleue-violette faisant ressortir la pâleur de sa peau et l'argenté de ses yeux...attendez quoi ? C'est là qu'il se rendit compte que le gamin était en fait réveillé et le fixait comme s'il était la dernière des merdes.

Il sentit la colère monter en lui. Qui était ce merdeux pour le regarder comme ça ? C'est dans ces moments là qu'il se disait que la fessé pour les gosses, malgré son passif, ne faisait de mal à personne. Le respect était une chose que même sans ses relatifs, il avait appris et accordait à tous.

Il lui fit signe de la main pour qu'il se déplace, évitant son regard. Ce dernier ne pipa mot mais ne bougea pas non plus de sa place, le défiant du regard. C'est là que le brun sût de quel milieu il provenait. Un autre putain de bourge riche qui pétait plus haut que son cul. Super... Il ne manquait plus que ça, lui qui voulait juste rentrer chez lui et se prélasser dans son canapé pour regarder une série à la con. Bref, ce gamin allait dégager.

"-Auriez-vous l'obligeance de bien vouloir me laisser passer. J'aimerai avoir accès à mon logement au plus vite." Si son métier lui avait bien fait comprendre quelque chose, c'était que la politesse et bienséance valait mieux que ses réactions spontanés et coléreuses qu'ils avaient eu plus jeune. Quoiqu'il n'avait pas changé, s'étant juste forgé un masque pour le boulot. Son amie Hermione le qualifiait de "griffondor". Il n'avait pas tout compris mais apparemment c'était une référence d'un livre pour adolescent qui se passait dans un univers magique dont le personnage un certain "Henry Pot de fleur" ou il ne sait quoi était le personnage principale.

Le blond le fixa encore quelques instants avant de finalement se redresser et lui laisser une ouverture. Sans un regard en arrière, il monta les escaliers le frollant à peine, puis arrivé devant sa porte, l'ouvrit et s'enferma laissant cette courte entrevue derrière lui. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il aurait aimé dire mais à peine était-il arrivé sur le palier et ouvert sa porte que la culpabilité l'assaillit. Que faisait ce gamin ici ? N'allait-il pas tomber malade avec ses vêtements mouillés ? Et ses blessures ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et vit que la demie portion était toujours là et son cœur flancha. Maudit soit-il et sa trop grande gentillesse. Si Hermione voyait ce qu'il allait faire, elle l'aurait sûrement étrangler, mais bon elle n'était pas là et ainsi rien ne l'en empêchait.

"-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?" Lui demanda Harry. Le blond se retourna et leurs regards se croisèrent instantanément. On avait souvent dit à Harry qu'il avait un beau regard mais ce jeune homme avait une lueur de défi, de dangerosité dans ces yeux qui l'interpellèrent.

"-Je m'abrite de la pluie. Je repartirai quand ce sera fini." Sur ce, il se détourna et se rassit sur les marches. C'est là qu'il remarqua qu'il tremblait de froid et ses pommettes en dehors de l'énorme bleue qu'il abordait sur la gauche étaient plutôt rosés. Aurait-il de la fièvre ?

Maudit soit-il pour ce qu''il allait faire...

"Tu veux venir chez moi ?"

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avant même qu'il n'ait vraiment pu y penser. L'ado se retourna de nouveau et sembla le détailler. Oh non, colère, éloigne toi, je ne te cèderai pas, on a juste l'impression d'être une merde sous sa chaussure mais on se retient et on ne vas pas l'immoler. Non, mes petites mains, on ne s'entoure pas autour de son petit cou d'aristo.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules puis se releva.

"-Pourquoi pas". Sur ce, il monta en un éclair les escaliers et passa devant lui sans aucune gêne. Au moins, il sait parler. Harry resta figé un instant puis en soupirant, rentra lui aussi refermant la porte derrière lui. Si cela se trouvait c'était peut-être un psychopathe qui allait le tuer avec un couteau de sa propre cuisine ? Ouhla, là, il fallait qu'il se détende, après tout que pouvait lui faire une gosse encore mouillé derrière les oreilles ? C'était d'un ridicule...

Son jeune invité se tenait au milieu de son salon et observait les lieux. Il ne devait sûrement pas être habitué à des locaux aussi modestes, bien que son studio soit plus que correct pour le commun des mortels. D'ailleurs, en parlant de mobilier, des flaques d'eau et de boue se formaient petit à petit sur son carrelage, ce qui était loin de le ravir.

Harry passa par la salle de bain et lui tendit une serviette en une invitation muette.

"-Va donc prendre une douche, je te prépare des vêtements, faut que tu te réchauffes où tu vas attraper la crève." Le blond prit la serviette et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain.

Merde mais que faisait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas accueillir un gamin comme ça dans son studio, ce n'était pas un chaton ni un chien errant qu'il venait de faire entrer chez lui. Il soupira une énième fois et s'affala dans le canapé. Là, il enleva la veste de son costume, retira sa cravate et déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Ça faisait du bien d'enfin être chez sois.

Il ferma les yeux et songeur, pensa au jeune homme dans sa douche. Oh mon dieu, que c'était étrange de prononcer ces mots, on aurait presque dit qu'ils allaient couchés ensemble. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne connaissait même pas son nom et vis versa. N'apprenons -t- on rien aux enfants de nos jours, notamment de ne jamais suivre les étranger jusque chez eux ? Apparemment non. Mais dans quel merde s'était-il encore fourré ?

Il n'entendit pas la douche s'arrêter, pas plus que la porte de sa salle de bains qui s'ouvrit tout autant que les pas du jeune homme jusque devant lui, ce qui le fit sursauter quand il lui adressa la parole.

"Vous aviez dit que vous alliez me préparer des fringues ?"

Le brun rouvrit les yeux et il fut ébahi face à la vue devant lui. Autant il trouvait qu'il avaient de beaux yeux, mais ses vêtements ainsi que ses cheveux crasseux lui avait caché le reste.

Il ne portait qu'une serviette autour de ses hanches qui montrait le magnifique v qui se dessinait au niveau de son aine mais pas que cela. Ses cheveux blonds terne étaient maintenant d'une couleur platine et lui frôlait la nuque dans un dégradé sophistiqué . Ces derniers n'avaient pas été séché et de fines gouttelettes parcouraient son corps redessinant les muscles fins de son corps. Une gouttelette en particulier attira son attention. Celle ci parti de sa nuque se glissa dans sans clavicule, continua son voyage jusque l'un de ses pectoraux puis se fit taquine au niveau de son ventre avant de le narguer en se glissant sous sa serviette, attirant son regard sur quelque chose qu'il trouvait...intéressant.

Il se reprit et maudit quand il se rendit compte qu'il rougissait. Mais qu'était-il ? Une ado bouffé par les phéromones ?

"-Oui, bien sûre; j'y vais de suite" dit-il en se levant, et se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Il sentit vaguement son invité le suivre.

"-Ce sera sûrement trop court pour toi mais je n'ai que ça alors...

-Vous invitez souvent des hommes comme ça chez vous ? Le coupa le garçon. Harry sentit alors ses bras se nouer autour de sa taille, l'emprisonnant dans une solide étreinte.

-Quoi ?! S'offusqua Harry, essayant en vain de se dégager de sa prise mais le blond était de carrure bien plus importante que lui et il lui était difficile de faire un mouvement. Brusquement, Harry fut jeté sur son lit et son agresseur lui tint les poignets au dessus de sa tête, le fixant de nouveau mais avec un regard langoureux qui ne donnait que peu de doute sur ce qu'il avait prévu de lui faire subir.

Le blond posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa langue dessina sa lèvre inférieur en une invitation muette pour approfondir ce baiser. Harry ne savait quoi faire. Il devait admettre que bien qu'il ait été surpris de cet assaut pour la moins inattendu, la situation l'excitait et il hésitait entre lui rendre son baiser ou lui filer un bon coup de pied entre les jambes, au risque de le rend stérile à tout jamais.

Apparemment, il avait pris trop de temps pour répondre à son invitation puisqu'il lui mordit violemment la lèvre lui faisait ouvrir la bouche afin de laisser passer un gémissement de douleur qui devint sourd quand la bouche du blond prit une nouvelle fois possession de la sienne et sa langue s'engouffra dans sa bouche. Cette dernière domina complètement sa semblable, jouant un ballet des plus érotiques avec elle, la faisant valser selon ses envies. Harry sentit une chaleur se réveiller dans son bas ventre et son esprit s'embrumer alors qu'un doux plaisir prenait forme en lui. Le goût du sang qui se mélangeait à ce baiser ne le rendait plus que bestial. Cela faisait bien longtemps que l'on ne l'avait pas embrassé comme ça, de manière aussi passionné. Plus depuis _sa_ dernière visite.

L'air leur manqua au bout d'une longue minute et ils furent obligés de se détacher l'un de l'autre. Harry ignorait qu'il offrait à son amant (?) une vue tout à fait bandante. Il avait les joues rouges, le regard émeraude brillant de larmes de plaisir et la respiration haletante. Ce dernier était l'image même de la luxure.

"-Putain, t'es trop sexy..." lui murmura le blond, sa langue venant mordiller son oreille droite, ayant pour résultat un long gémissement. La vilaine continua ensuite sa torture jusque son cou qu'elle lécha. Le blond mordilla et suça avec acharnement sa peau bronzé, et Harry songea vaguement que ça allait laisser des traces. Il poussait de temps en temps de petits miaulements à chaque fois que son jeune amant trouvait un point sensible de son anatomie. Il lui lâcha les poignets pour ouvrir complètement sa chemise déjà entrouverte et le brun agrippa instinctivement les draps. Ses dents mordillaient maintenant son téton, lui envoyant de petites décharges jusque son aine et directement dans ses parties intimes.

Le blond léchait maintenant son téton gauche et commença à le sucer alors que qu'il pinçait le droit être ses doigts qui lui semblèrent bien expérimenté. Il stoppa ses caresses sur le haut de son corps et vint embrasser son ventre et arriva bientôt à son pantalon. Alors que ses mains s'attaquaient à la boucle de sa ceinture, Harry eut un retour de conscience. Allait-il vraiment coucher avec un inconnu qu'il venait juste de rencontrer et qu'il avait abriter le temps d'une averse ? La voix de sa conscience lui dit que cela ne se faisait pas tandis que la voix de sa...bah de son pénis lui disait que de toute manière ce n'était pas la première fois, qu'il pouvait bien s'accorder du bon temps de temps en temps et puis ça faisait tellement longtemps...Après tout, il n'y avait rien de mal à se faire du bien entre adultes consentants.

Ses questionnements prirent fin quand une main vint se glisser dans son caleçon et il se sentit de nouveau partir au pays des petits oiseaux. Cela faisait _vraiment_ longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti le toucher d'un autre être humain et c'était merveilleux. Soudainement, une pensée qu'il avait eu lui revint en tête comme un mantra.

Il n'y avait rien de mal à se faire du bien entre _adultes_ consentants. Adultes...merde ! Adultes !

Harry lui sortit la main de son pantalon à la grande surprise de son partenaire qui devait penser qu'il était parfaitement consentant. La main crispé sur son poignet, il lui demanda la question qui lui trottait maintenant dans la tête.

"-Ton âge ?" lui demanda le brun. A ces mots, le blond haussa simplement les épaules et lui répondit d'un air taquin.

"-Dix huit ?

-C'est une question ou un affirmation ? Dégage, je ne couche pas avec les gamins, lui ordonna Harry, essayant de se relever mais le blond l'en empêcha en relevant une nouvelle fois ses mains au dessus de sa tête.

"Non." Et sur ce, il continua ce qu'il avait commencé, embrassant son torse, une de ses mains continuant l'exploration de ses parties intimes et plus particulièrement son derrière qu'il malaxait. Merde, le gamin était doué, c'était difficile de résister mais s'il ne voulait pas finir en prison pour abus sur mineur, il fallait absolument qu'il réagisse. Cette seule pensée ajouté à l'âge de son prétendant le refroidirent et il réussit à retrouver ses esprits.

"Lâche moi immédiatement, je ne compte sûrement pas faire de la prison pour toi.

-Je ne dirai rien à personne, allez détends toi un peu. Essaya -y-il de le convaincre, continuant à malaxer son cul. Harry prit une grande inspiration et le regarda, plus du tout joueur.

-Écoute moi bien gamin, tu vas me lâcher ou je te promet que...

-Quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ? Et comment ? Je fais peut-être deux fois ton poids et tu as les mains entravés...

-Non, mais je peux faire ça, répliqua -t-il alors qu'il lui enfonçait le genou dans l'entrejambe. Le blond se plia en deux et Harry en profita pour se redresser et reprendre ses esprits. Il remit en place son pantalon et se leva. Qu'est ce qui l'empêchait de lui foutre son poing dans la gueule et le jeter dehors.

"-Mais putain, t'es pas bien ? Lui cria dessus le gamin se tenant ses bijoux de famille dans les mains. Qu'est ce que je fais si je peux plus avoir de gosses plus tard ?

-Je m'en fous. C'est comme ça que tu remercie quelqu'un qui t'abrite et t'accueille. Les mômes d'aujourd'hui sont vraiment pas croyable, se parla -t-il à lui même alors qu'il prenait des vêtements de son armoire. Tiens, enfiles ça et arrête de te promener tout nu dans ma chambre. Après, viens dans le salon, faut traiter tes blessures. Ensuite, dès que la pluie s'arrête tu t'en vas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : Une histoire d'âge**

 **Auteur : Gwenael  
**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Avertissement : SLASH DMHP, si vous n'aimez pas, rien ne sert de rester une minute de plus ici, je vous invite à quitter cet onglet en cliquant sur la jolie petite croix en haut à droite**

 **Disclaimer : Bon, bah toujours en négociation avec J.K. Rowling mais je ne désespère pas ! De plus, c'est un manga yaoi dont je ne me souviens plus du nom qui m'as inspiré. Du coup, si un jour vous tomber dessus et que cela vous dit quelque chose, vous ne rêvez pas**

 **Bêta : Cherche toujours**

 **merci beaucoup aux gens qui m'ont laissé un gentil petit commentaire mais également à ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris et en story alert, j'apprécie beaucoup le geste et j'espère que la suite vous plaira également**

 **Pour le petit curieux qui ma envoyé un mp auquel je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre, sur environ 20 chapitres j'en ai écris 13 donc j'ai déjà pas mal d'avance.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Installation plus ou moins forcée**

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et ses genoux le lâchèrent alors qu'il repensait à ce qui venait de se passer. Merde, il avait évité de faire une erreur de justesse.

Il prit une trousse de soin dans la salle de bain et quand il revint dans le salon, le gamin venait de s'assoir dans le canapé et semblait attendre quelque chose. Le pyjama qu'il lui avait donné était trop petit pour lui alors que sur lui, il flottait. Il s'approcha en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement.

"Bon, commença Hary, tu es blessé où au juste ? Le blond le regarda bizarrement.

-C'est bon, je vais très bien.

-Ah oui, bah c'est pas ce que me dis mes yeux donc dépêche avant que...

-Quoi ? Vous allez me déshabiller ? Mais il n'y a aucun problème, allez y, le taquina l'adolescent, commençant lui même à enlever son haut. Harry soupira, se tenant l'arrête de son nez. Le brun s'assit à côté du blond, et ouvrit la trousse, sortant du coton, de l'alcool, de la pommade ainsi que quelques bandages.

"Comment t'es-tu retrouvé comme ça, en fait ?" lui demanda Harry, essayant de faire la conversation.

-Des gars de mon lycée, ils sont juste jaloux...

-Ah et ça arrive souvent de nos jours aux lycéens de Poudlard de se battre ainsi ?

-Comment savez-vous dans quel lycée je vais ? Lui demanda le blond, grimaçant quand le brun posa un coton imbibé d'alcool sur une coupure sur son épaule.

-C'est facile, tu as tous des manières d'un aristocrate et il n'y a qu'un établissement accueillant les jeunes hommes de bonne famille dans les environs. De plus, le blason sur ta veste, je l'ai immédiatement reconnu. Il faudrait que tu passes voir un médecin au cas où." Le brun se garda de lui dire qu'il connaissait bien cet insigne pour avoir rêvé pendant ses plus jeunes années d'y aller, ce qui aurait du se passer si ses tuteurs avaient respectés les dernières volontés de ses parents et ne l'avaient pas dépouillés.

-Surement...

-Ce n'est pas un conseil mais un ordre.

-Oh, s'il n'y a que ça faire pour vous faire _plaisir_...le taquina le blond, d'un ton sensuel alors qu'il posait sa main sur la cuisse du plus vieux. Ce dernier rougit un instant puis se reprit, lui adressant un regard noir alors qu'il posait de nouveau un coton sur une blessure sans le prévenir.

-Merde ! Ça fait mal ! Vous auriez pu prévenir !

-Et toi, tu gardes tes mains pour toi.

-N'empêche, vous être vraiment bizarre, un moment vous êtes froid et sûre de vous et juste après vous rougissez." Harry ne répondit pas mais lui envoya de nouveau un regard mauvais, continuant sa tache.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla tandis que l'adulte désinfectait une à une chacune de ses blessures ou passait de la pommade sur les bleues et banda là où il était nécessaire. Mis à part son visage, seul le haut du corps avait été touché et il termina rapidement.

"-Vous faites quoi dans la vie ? Lui demanda soudain son invité. Harry releva les yeux.

-Je suis secrétaire, au passage il est inutile de me vouvoyer, lui répondit Harry, rangeant ce qu'il venait de sortir tout en jetant un œil par la fenêtre, remarquant qu'il pleuvait toujours des cordes.

-Ok. Et dans quel entreprise ?

-Malfoy's company, lui répondit-il distraitement, ne remarquant pas la réaction de l'autre. Celui ci ne dit rien mais tout son corps se tendit. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil. En fait, reprit-il, comment t'appelles-tu ?"

Le blond leva les yeux vers lui, étonné. Puis, soudainement, un grand sourire éclaira son visage, faisant ses pétiller ses yeux gris. Il lui prit ses mains entre les siennes et lui répondit plein d'entrain :

-Draco, je m'appelle Draco M-, Draco, juste Draco. Et toi ?

Harry le regardant étrangement, se demandant ce qu'il avait dit qui aurait pu le rendre si heureux mais répondit tout de même :

-Je m'appelle Harry Potter.

-Harry, c'est pas un prénom de vieux ? Le taquina Draco, remettant son haut en place. Harry lui jetta un regard sceptique, haussant un sourcil.

-On ne critique pas les autres au sujet de leur prénom quand la dernière personne qui a porte le sien doit dater de l'antiquité.

-Eh ! Je porte le nom d'une constellation !

Sur ce, Harry se leva et remarqua que les vêtements de Draco étaient maintenant propres et enclencha le sèche-linge.

-Voilà, dans une heure, tu pourras partir.

Draco, ne répondit pas mais s'asseya sur une chaise de la cuisine, lui tournant le dos.

"-Non."

Harry le rejoignit, exaspéré.

"Non ? Le questionna le brun.

-Non, affirma le blond. Je veux rester ici.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer, je suis bien là, continua Draco, posant sa tête sur la table avec ses bras le soutenant. Harry ne sut quoi répondre tout de suite et se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Le laisser rester ou le dégager à grands coups de pieds au derrière ? Il se décida rapidement.

-Il n'en est pas question, tu rentres chez toi dès que tes vêtements seront secs.

-Pourquoi ? Gémit Draco, faisant la moue. Tu es seul, je suis un garçon bien élevé -si on met de côté le passage dans la chambre- et je peux même te payer plus tard si tu veux.

-Mais bien sûre, et que vont dire tes parents quand il verront que tu ne rentres pas chez toi. D'ailleurs, il est tard, As-tu seulement appelé tes parents pour leur dire où tu es en ce moment ? Le questionna Harry. Draco se figea un instant, puis tourna la tête de l'autre côté, de manière à ce qu'Harry ne puisse pas voir ses expressions.

-Aucune importance, de toute manière je suis sûre qu'ils ne s'apercevront même pas de mon absence."

Harry ne sut quoi répondre immédiatement. Il s'essaya finalement sur une chaise devant lui.

"Comment peux-tu dire cela ?

-Oh pitié, si tu connaissais mes parents, tu en dirais autant. Mon père est sûrement trop occupé au bureau et ma mère doit être en voyage ou encore à une soirée avec ses amies."

Harry se retrouva soudain dans cet enfant. Certes, ils n'étaient pas exactement dans la même situation et lui à son âge n'avait pas autant de moyen mais sa solitude le touchait et il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir pitié. Il soupira d'avance, sachant ce qu'il allait accepter.

"-Bien, tu peux rester mais tu appelles quelqu'un pour prévenir que tu es là et demain matin, tu pars à l'école et tu rentres chez toi." Le blond aquiescia, et lui adressa un grand sourire. Harry regrettait déjà...

* * *

La soirée se déroula très rapidement. Harry, déjà épuisé auparavant par sa longue journée de travail, prit cependant cinq minutes pour leur concocter un repas honorable, ce qu'il avait acheté plus tôt ne suffisant pas pour deux. Ils ne parlèrent pas durant leur repas, le blond ressentant surement le fait qu'Harry n'en ait pas envie.

Le repas et la vaisselle ensuite finie, Harry lui prépara le canapé du salon et lui annonça qu'il dormirait là. Draco se contenta acquiescer, et Harry l'en remercia intérieurement. Il n'avait qu'une envie, s'enfouir sous ses draps et dormir.

Ou tout du moins il aurait aimé car à peine était-il rentré dans son lit que déjà son cerveau se mettait à marcher à plein régime. On avait beau dire qu'il se répétait, il se demanda une nouvelle ce qu'il foutait dans cette situation ? Il y avait sûrement plein d'enfants dans cette ville avec de mauvais parents alors pourquoi ce garçon le touchait-il autant ? Ils ne se connaissait que depuis moins de quatre heures !

Le plus dérangeant dans cette affaire était l'attirance qu'il avait ressentit pour son cadet. Comment avait-il pu se sentir excité à cause de ce gamin ? D'ailleurs, rien que d'y penser, il sentait ses joues se réchauffer ainsi qu'une autre partie de son anatomie...Heureusement qu'il avait un minimum de contrôle sur son corps !

 _Alors pourquoi quand c'est lui qui se ramène tu cèdes toujours ?_

Les mots que lui avait envoyés Hermione quelques jours plus tôt résonnèrent dans son crâne. Cette dernière désapprouvait formellement la relation qu'il avait encore avec _lui_. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, à chaque fois que le brun venait et le fixait de ses deux rubis, le désir montait en lui et la sensation d'être désiré le faisait complètement perdre pied. Il le savait qu'ils avaient une relation malsaine et qu'ils se faisaient autant de mal l'un qu'à l'autre.

 _Tu devrais te trouver un garçon gentil et qui te serait fidèle ! Quelqu'un qui n'attend pas de toi que tu l'accueilles quand il en a envie avant de retourner aller diller je ne sais quel drogue !Laisse tomber ce malfrat !_

Un garçon gentil...Il pouffa un moment, se demanda quelle réaction aurait Hermione si elle savait qu'elle hébergeait un jeune garçon, mineur de surcroit, qui lui avait sauté dessus à peine l'avait-il laissé rentrer ? Elle pèterait sûrement un câble en lui criant aux oreilles à quel point il était inconscient et en lui envoyant au visage tous les textes de loi qu'elle connaissait par cœur et qui pourrait l'envoyer devant un tribunal.

Il se rappelait encore de leur première rencontre. Lui, pauvre SDF de dix huit ans à peine, grelottant de froid sous la neige du mois de décembre alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de faire la manche. Quand une jeune fille de son âge s'était arrêté devant lui avant de lui prendre la main et de l'emmener chez elle et son copain, Ron. Il sut plus tard que celle ci était en fait âgé alors de vingt ans et était en deuxième année de fac de droit tandis que petit ami lui était mécano et travaillait alors pour deux.

Ce couple vivant à l'époque modestement l'avait sauvé, lui parmi les autres. Ils lui avait donné une deuxième chance, c'était même Hermione qui lui avait trouvé un stage dans son entreprise actuel et qui avait finalement abouti à un emploi à plein temps. Aujourd'hui, encore, il se demandait ce qu'ils avaient pu voir en lui ce jour là pour avoir décidé de l'aider. Ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment discuté.

Peut-être que ce qu'ils les avait décidé était finalement ce qu'il l'avait également décidé à héberger Draco le temps d'une nuit. A l'exception fait que ce dernier avait un endroit où rentrer on ne peut plus luxueux.

C'est sur ses pensées que le jeune Potter s'endormit et que sa respiration se fit ainsi plus calme, plus profonde.

Ce qui n'échappa à Draco.

A peine s'était-il aperçu que le plus vieux s'était endormi qu'il se leva et, qu'à pas de loup, il se faufila dans sa chambre mais surtout dans son lit. Il eut un sourire narquois quand l'autre se rapprocha instantanément de lui et l'enlaça autant entre ses bras que ses jambes. Sourire qui se dissipa bien vite quand Harry commença à frotter inconsciemment sa jambe contre son aine...Ajouté à cela, son visage qu'il pouvait parfaitement distingué grâce à la lueur des réverbères ainsi que le torse plus qu'appétissant qu'il reluqua sans gêne grâce au t-shirt bien trop grand que portait le brun.

Toutefois, le visage paisible et cerné d'Harry mirent fin à ses pensées luxurieuses et il se surprit lui même à s'inquiéter. Il ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps et pourtant il pouvait déjà sentir son cœur battre plus vite dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il regardait le jeune salarié. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'on lui proposait de l'aider pour quoique ce soit sans arrière pensée à cause de son nom, la première qu'on lui donnait sans attendre qu'il ne le rende.

De plus, il avait bien distingué la lueur de désir qu'avait eu le brun dans ses yeux quand il était sorti de la salle de bain. Il s'était alors imaginé que celui ci aurait désiré son corps en paiement et personnellement, ça ne l'aurait pas gêné vu le physique de son hôte. Mais à la place, il avait essuyé des refus mais surtout un coup bien placé qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé recevoir de qui que ce soit.

De ce point de vue là, il était également étrange. Quand il lui avait demandé quelques heures plus tôt de se décaler, il avait employé une voix froide, impersonnel. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que cet homme aurait pu ensuite une heure plus tard rougir de plaisir sous ses caresses, s'énerver contre lui, le menacer d'une voix si mignonne. Puis finalement, pendant le reste de la soirée sans non plus être aussi glacial qu'au début, s'était montré être un homme agréable, mature de sa personne et réellement soucieux de l'intérêt d'un autre qu'il ne connaissait même pas et qui avait tenté de l'agresser !

Il n'y avait rien à dire, plus les minutes passaient et plus il tombait sous le charme de cet inconnu au cœur d'or. Il espérait seulement que ce cœur n'était déjà pas pris et que personne ne profitait de sa gentillesse. A première vue il devait être célibataire pour avoir accepter ainsi d'héberger quelqu'un. Quand au fait qu'il soit du même bord que lui la question ne se posait pas après ses si adorables gémissements plus tôt.

Il enfoui son visage dans les cheveux noires d'Harry et respira le doux parfum qu'il dégageait. C'était décidé, il avait fait son choix. Il voulait cet homme dans sa vie et ne comptait pas abandonné si facilement. Soit, si c'était son âge qui posait problème alors il attendrait. Trois mois passaient plutôt vite, non ?

Il raffermit sa prise sur le brun. Oh, qu'il avait hâte de le posséder entièrement. Mais pour cela, il fallait d'abord qu'il rentre officiellement dans sa vie mais surtout dans son cœur. Après tout, ce que veut Malfoy, un Malfoy l'a. Il regarda autour lui. Oh que oui, il sentait qu'il sentait que vivre ici allait lui plaire. _Harry peut toujours rêver pour que je m'en aille..._

* * *

Le lendemain de ce fameux jour de pluie, ce fut Harry qui se réveilla le premier. Depuis toujours il avait cet étrange habitude qui consistait à se lever toujours quelques minutes avant le réveil de son téléphone. Ce fut le cas une fois de plus ce matin.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut qu'il faisait vraiment très chaud. La deuxième qu'il serrait entre ses bras une peluche vraiment confortable et chaleureuse. La troisième lui plut moins. En effet, de bon matin sentir une érection contre son ventre alors qu'on avait pour souvenir de s'être endormi seul peut faire étrangement faire paniquer...

-Ahhhh! cria le brun, éjectant de toutes ses forces le corps étranger contre le sien en tirant sur les couvertures. Son cri strident ainsi que la chute qu'il subit réveilla brusquement le corps intrus qui jura avec une facilité et une aisance qui aurait fait rougir un vieux loup de mer.

-Bordel, finit finalement Draco, ça va pas de réveiller les honnêtes gens comme ça ?

-Quoi ? Honnête ? Dixit l'homme qui se glisse dans le lit des autres pendant qu'ils ne peuvent pas se défendre.

-Alors là va falloir précisez de quand tu parles, par ce que hier, tu étais parfaitement capable de te défendre comme Draco junior peut en témoigner, répliqua le blond, se relevant du sol tandis que le brun prenait la couverture comme bouclier.

-Premièrement, comme tu dois t'en rappeler, je sais me défendre et tu auras très mal, crois moi. Deuxièmement, ça ne se fait pas de faire irruption dans le chambre -et dans le lit- d'une personne en train de dormi. Et enfin, non mais sérieusement ? Draco junior ? Se moqua Harry, oubliant toute la gêne qu'il ressentait quelques secondes auparavant.

-Oui, tu sauras que lui et moi vivons une relation très particulière et qu'il est sûrement mon meilleur conseiller que ce soit dans les choix de la vie quotidienne autant que pour les décisions importantes.

A vrai dire, il a le droit de veto, plaisanta à moitié Draco, voyant là un moyen pour faire oublier sa colère et le distraire. Et se rincer l'œil au point d'en avoir une conjonctivite. Bénis sois le haut bien trop grand qu'il portait pour dormi et qui dévoilait avec sensualité son épaule droite où il adorerait planter ses dents. Miam, il comprenait parfois les cannibalises. Euh, sur le coup là, il se faisait peur tout seul...Ça suffit les pensées lubriques, l'autre te regarde bizarrement.

En effet, Harry se demandait quel bête avait bien pu piquer le blond quand celui-ci se plongea dans ses pensées et qu'un filet de bave coula sur son menton, ce qui aurait pu être très sexy sans le pyjama trop petit avec des petits mickeys trop petits dessus.

Regardant l'heure, Harry jetta l'autre dehors et entreprit de mettre sa tenue de travail qu'était son costume de tous le jours. En sortant, Draco l'épia du coin de l'œil alors qu'il s'était affalé dans le canapé du salon et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point le brun était encore plus beau en costard. D'ailleurs, celui-ci lui tendit son uniforme et lui conseilla de s'habiller rapidement s'il ne voulait pas arriver au retard en cours.

Ce qu'il commença à faire avant que son hôte ne le pousse en direction de la salle de bain. Non mais quelle vie menaient les jeunes d'aujourd'hui pour manquer à ce point de pudeur ?

Quand le blond fut présentable, il sortir portant son uniforme, et Harry enfilait déjà son manteau. Il remarqua sur la table un café à demi entamé et un toast à peine entamé qui le fit froncer des sourcils.

"-Bon, commença le brun alors qu'il fouillait dans ses poches ses clés, je dois y aller. Tu peux te servir dans les placard pour le petit déjeuner, tu devrais surement trouver quelque chose. Je te laisse un double des clés pour quand tu partiras. Tu fermes bien à double tour et après tu la glisses dans la boîte aux lettres, ok ?

A ces mots, le blond acquiescia alors qu'il se disait que le brun pouvait toujours essayer de le virer mais qu'il serait là ce soir quand il rentrerait. Celui-ci partit en coup de vent et laissa Draco tout seul qui ne vit plus intérêt à rester dans son studio et sortit en suivant bien ses instructions, mais gardant bien évidemment la clé avec lui. Il prit son petit déjeuner à la terrasse d'un café, ses cours ne commençant que dans deux heures. Ça ne lui laissait malheureusement pas assez de temps pour faire chauffer sa carte bleu comme il l'aurait prévu mais il finissait tôt ce soir, et prévoyait de faire une belle surprise au brun. Et au passage de s'installer définitivement chez lui.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : Une histoire d'âge**

 **Auteur : Gwenael**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Avertissement : SLASH DMHP, si vous n'aimez pas, rien ne sert de rester une minute de plus ici, je vous invite à quitter cet onglet en cliquant sur la jolie petite croix en haut à droite**

 **Disclaimer : Bon, bah toujours en négociation avec J.K. Rowling mais je ne désespère pas ! De plus, c'est un manga yaoi dont je ne me souviens plus du nom qui m'a inspiré. Du coup, si un jour vous tombez dessus et que cela vous dit quelque chose, vous ne rêvez pas**

 **Bêta : Miss Confident  
**

 **Merci beaucoup une nouvelle fois à tous ceux qui m'ont rajoutés dans leur story alert ainsi que dans vos favorites stories, mais également à toutes les petites mains qui m'ont laissés de gentils commentaires. J'espère que le chapitre 3 vous plaira autant que les deux premiers, il est un peu plus porté sur l'humour et il ne se passe pas grand chose mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire donc j'espère que vous aimerez le lire également.  
**

 **Merci également à ma nouvelle bêta, Miss Confident, qui est juste un amour.**

 **ps : techniquement, je ne suis pas en retard, j'ai dit que je publiais le mardi...je n'ai jamais dis à quelle heure...Non sérieusement, désolé pour le retard.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Cohabitation**

Quand Harry arriva au travail, l'atmosphère était tendue. Apparemment, le directeur commercial, Severus Snape, était d'une humeur noire et le faisait ressentir à quiconque avait le malheur de le croiser. C'est ainsi que toute la journée, Harry dutgérer les crises de larmes des différentes secrétaires qui s'étaient faites sévèrement réprimander pour leur travail qui n'était soi-disant pas assez satisfaisant ou encore qu'il dut caser dans l'emploi du temps de leur bourreau plus de rendez-vous que les heures d'une journée ne pouvaient le permettre. Mais Harry était un pro dans son boulot, il connaissait du bout des doigts cette entreprise et les personnes qui la constituaient et savait gérer ce genre de situation.

Toutefois, ils avaient eu de la chance que les deux bruns ne se soient pas croisés aujourd'hui. En effet, le directeur lui vouait une haine sans pareille depuis son premier jour. Le jeune Potter n'en connaissait pas les raisons et à vrai dire, il s'en fichait tout bonnement. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à se retenir quand celui-ci l'insultait et répondait de la même manière. Ses insultes étaient implicites, dissimulées derrière de belles tournures de phrases mais qui ne laissaient personne dupe.

Ce ne fut que vers six heures du soir, que tout rentra dans l'ordre et qu'Harry, après une longue journée où il n'avait même pas pris le temps de manger à midi, put rentrer chez lui. Sur le chemin du retour qu'il effectuait toujours à pied, il se demanda ce qui avait pu bien mettre ainsi en rogne Snape. La dernière fois, la rumeur aurait dit que cela était la faute d'une dispute avec son compagnon. Sincèrement, sans vouloir être méchant, le brun se demandait qui pouvait avoir assez de caractère pour vivre avec le personnage...

Arrivé chez lui, il remarqua la lumière provenant d'une de ses fenêtres.

Hermione ? Non, celle-ci ne se serait jamais permis de rentrer ainsi chez lui, elle aurait d'abord appelé. Il en était de même pour Ron, qui de toute manière était actuellement en visite chez sa mère pour une semaine, son épouse n'ayant pas pu l'accompagner.

Tom ? Peut-être, mais il n'y avait aucun signe d'effraction et le beau ténébreux n'avait pas les clés de son studio.

Il soupira. Cela ne lui laissait plus qu'un suspect...

Et effectivement, il eut raison. Dans sa cuisine, se trouvait un blond sex-euh un blond essayant comme il le pouvait de cuisiner. Il sourit, amusé. Puis il se rappela qu'il avait bien ordonné au blond de partir ce matin. Vive l'autorité. Quand il vit qu'il allait verser de l'huile sur une poêle chaude, il décida d'intervenir.

"-Je ne t'avais pas dit de partir ?" A ces mots, le blond sursauta et lâcha la bouteille qui atterrit heureusement sur ses pieds sur le comptoir. Celui-ci le regarda d'un air coupable, qu'il comprit quand il vit la vaisselle dans le lavabo et la poubelle remplie de nourriture brûlée ou sûrement immangeable.

Il s'approcha et remarqua tous les ingrédients qu'avait achetés Draco. Il fut touché en voyant les efforts que le blond avait fait pour essayer de lui préparer un repas avant qu'il ne rentre, particulièrement quand il remarqua les petites brûlures et pansement sur ses doigts. Sur la table, se trouvait déjà un semblant de repas, c'est à dire des pâtes avec de la sauce tomate. Apparemment, il aurait aimé en faire plus.

"-Euh, je me suis engagé comme femme d'intérieur ? Répliqua Draco, malgré sa gêne qu'il essayait de cacher.

-Excuse-moi, mais ce matin quand je suis parti, ma cuisine était propre.

-Le repas est prêt ?"

Le brun sourit de nouveau et mit la table puis empêcha le blond de jeter à la poubelle les casseroles qu'ils avaient utilisées. _Saleté de gosse de riche,_ pensa-t-il cette fois, avec affection.

Ils mangèrent ensuite le repas que leur avait préparé le blond, qui rougit de honte en s'apercevant que la moitié était trop cuite tandis que l'autre ne l'était pas assez. Toutefois, à aucun moment, le brun ne fit de réflexion et il mangea avec le sourire aux lèvres.

"-Tu ne veux toujours pas rentrer chez toi alors ? Demanda Harry, connaissant la réponse d'avance, qui pensa intérieurement qu'il était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui voulait de sa présence.

-Non, je reste, ici c'est toujours mieux que chez moi. En plus, je suis utile, car à ce que j'ai vu tu ne prends pas soin de toi, l'accusa Draco.

-Oh, s'étonna Harry, et qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela ?

-Le fait que tu n'aies presque rien autant dans tes placards que dans ton frigo et ton petit déjeuner de ce matin, répliqua Draco. Harry ne dit rien, mais fut étonné qu'il ait remarqué cela. Toutefois, il changea de sujet.

-Tu es au moins allé à l'école j'espère ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, t'inquiète.

-Et tes parents ?

-Ne se sont toujours pas rendus compte que je n'étais pas rentré et ne s'en rendront pas compte avant des mois si personne ne leur dit, je leur ai laissé un message hier soir et tout à l'heure, quand je suis rentré.

-Tu n'es donc pas prêt de partir de chez moi ?

-Pourquoi ? Je te gêne ?

-Si tu me gênais, cela aurait fait bien longtemps que je t'aurais viré à coups de pieds de chez moi.

Le blond sourit et rougit de plaisir. Il savait que c'était enfantin mais le simple fait que le brun insinue ainsi qu'il le laissait de son plein gré demeurer avec lui, lui faisait vraiment plaisir.

"-Ah, en fait demain, tu bosses ? Demanda soudain Draco.

-Non, jamais le week-end, c'est dans mon nouveau contrat. Pourquoi, tu voudrais aller quelque part ?

-Je ne sais pas, on pourrait aller faire des courses par exemple, vu le peu de provisions que tu as.

-Si tu veux, pourquoi pas. Le blond lui envoya soudain un regard étrange. Quoi ?

-Rien. C'est juste que ça fais très couple, n'empêche. Tu rentres à la maison et le repas est prêt. On prévoit des projets pour le week-end, on raconte notre journée, manquerait plus qu'on aille faire du sport de cham...

-Et je te rappelle que le numéro des flics est sur mon frigo, et que tu peux partir aussi vite que tu es arrivé, le coupa Harry. En plus, on se connait à peine et je suis un adulte, un homme de surcroît. Tu devrais plutôt te trouver quelqu'un de ton âge, tu sais.

-Pourquoi, si l'on se connaissait mieux tu accepterais de coucher avec moi ?

-Tu es un mineur ?

-Majeur dans trois mois à peine.

-Ce qui ne change rien à notre différence d'âge et la discussion s'arrêta là, conclut-il, en se levant de table. Je vais faire la vaisselle, pendant ce temps profites-en pour faire tes devoirs si tu veux sortir demain.

-Maaaiiiiis, bouda le blond. Cependant, il obéit sortit ses affaires de son sac à dos.

C'est là qu'Harry remarqua les trois grosses valises à côté du canapé qui devait sûrement contenir les affaires du blond. Il ne dit rien et une fois sa corvée terminée, s'installa sur le canapé à côté de Draco, et sortit son propre travail. Juste des papiers à trier.

Le blond regarda son hôte du coin de l'œil et ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils ressemblaient vraiment à un couple là. Il ne tenait qu'à lui de passer de la ressemblance au fait.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant un mois et demi que les deux hommes cohabitaient ensemble et Harry pouvait honnêtement dire qu'il s'était rarement senti aussi bien. Certes, il passait la moitié de son temps à le réprimander quand ils sortaient ensemble à l'extérieur mais il en passait tout autant à rigoler ou juste passer un moment agréable.

S'il avait au début été très surpris de n'avoir aucune nouvelle des parents du blond, il dut vite se rendre compte qu'apparemment ceux-ci étaient très occupés et se fichaient bien de savoir où leur fils était. Il avait pu surprendre quelques discussions au téléphone où le blond parlait à ce qui s'apparentait à un majordome. Généralement, celui-ci informait juste ce "Dobby" qu'il ne rentrait toujours pas et qu'il dormait chez un ami. Harry avait tenté plusieurs fois d'essayer de joindre quelqu'un de sa famille mais à chaque fois Draco détournait habilement la discussion.

Le brun avait plus ou moins laissé tomber, gardant la question en suspens.

Ils étaient en ce moment même devant la télé, un samedi soir. Ils regardaient le dernier Captain America sorti au cinéma qui passait sur la première chaine du câble et bien qu'Harry trouvait cela trop stéréotypé et peu profond, son jeune ami semblait apprécier le film.

Les deux hommes s'étaient de plus en plus rapprochés au fil de ces semaines, à la plus grande joie du blond qui en profitait allégrement. Il se retenait toutefois. S'il avait bien compris une chose, c'est que le brun ne le considérait jamais comme un partenaire sexuel potentiel tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas prouvé sa maturité, le fait qu'il soit un homme et non plus un garçon.

Et cela passait malheureusement par ses fichus dix-huit ans de ses deux !

Qu'il maudissait ses parents de ne pas l'avoir conçu plus tôt dans l'année. Au lieu de cela, il était né fin Mars et devait compter encore cinq petites semaines avant de pouvoir lui sauter dessus en respectant la loi.

Quoi qu'il fût bien difficile de se retenir, surtout quand ils étaient dans ce genre de position. En effet, le brun était assis dans le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse, tandis que Draco était allongé sur le reste du canapé et posait sa tête sur ses jambes. De plus, ses mains qui passaient dans ses cheveux sans vraiment faire attention étaient très agréables.

Toutefois, il savait qu'il valait mieux pour lui ne rien tenter après les deux tentatives ratées qu'il avait essuyé le premier mois...

* * *

 _Harry referma la porte derrière lui et remit ses clés dans la poche de son manteau avant de le suspendre. Il fut étonné de l'absence de Draco dans le salon mais ne fit pas plus attention que cela et se rendit dans sa chambre. Peut-être après deux semaines s'était-il enfin décidé à rentrer chez lui ?_

 _A peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'il se maudit. Sur son lit, un Draco en sous vêtement l'attendait, tentateur dans une pose des plus suggestives._

" _-Harry, susurra le blond, il fait plutôt chaud, non ? Et si tu enlevais tous tes vêtements et venais me rejoindre ? Je suis sûr que l'on trouverait des choses très intéressantes à faire ensemble..._

 _-Oh, rentra dans son jeu Harry, et je suppose que cela implique de transpirer dans des draps._

 _-On peut très bien le faire autre part, je m'en fous !_

 _Harry s'approcha de lui et lui balança des vêtements au visage._

 _-Espèce de sale garnement, va plutôt enfiler un truc ! Tu vas attraper la crève à ce rythme et crois moi, tu rentres directement chez toi si c'est le cas._

 _Et sur ce, il quitta la chambre, ignorant son cœur battant la chamade._

 _Draco, se rhabillant, ronchonna dans sa barbe. Première tentative ratée. Tant pis, il aurait d'autres occasions._

 _La deuxième se passa une semaine plus tard. Harry prenait une douche et profitait deux minutes de plus de l'eau chaude qui détendait ses muscles endoloris quand il entendit le loquet de la porte s'ouvrir._

 _Il se dit qu'il avait dû rêver avant de sentir un corps encore habillé venir le coller dans son dos. Deux bras l'enlacèrent tandis qu'une bouche vint grignoter sa nuque._

" _-Draco ! S'exclama Harry, essayant de le repousser doucement. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un enfant un peu trop entrepreneur._

 _-Peut-être pourrions-nous prendre une douche ensemble, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, le faisant frissonner._

 _-Lâche-moi, ce n'est pas drôle, protesta le brun._

 _-Mais je ne plaisante pas, Harry." Son prénom avait été prononcé avec une telle sensualité qu'il sentit ses jambes trembler._

 _Harry essaya de reculer et de même, le blond suivit le mouvement. Dommage pour ce dernier que leur mouvement fit tomber le savon, qui comme un signe du destin, se retrouva sous son pied et le fit glisser dans la baignoire. Harry en profita pour sortir et s'enrouler dans une épaisse serviette blanche._

 _Le blond se releva, définitivement trempé, se frottant l'arrière du crâne où il aurait sûrement une bosse. Le brun voyant qu'il allait bien, sortit de la salle de bain et lui lança un regard narquois._

 _Draco, humilié, resta figé. Merde, deuxième tentative ratée !_

* * *

Depuis, le blond avait compris qu'il fallait que le brun le voit comme un homme et non comme un gamin bouffé par les hormones et qui essayait de lui sauter dessus tout le temps.

Dans ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut pas du regard du brun sur lui. Celui-ci se remémorait dans sa tête plusieurs moments de leur cohabitation qui l'avaient marqués.

Comme la première qu'ils étaient allés faire des courses ensemble...

 _Dès qu'ils furent arrivés devant le supermarché, Draco jeta un regard mi dégoûté mi curieux au bâtiment._

" _-C'est donc là que les petits gens vont faire leurs courses ?_

 _-Ne me dis pas que tu n'es jamais rentré dans un grand magasin ?_

 _-J'ai été en pensionnat sur jusque l'entrée au lycée, et mes amis préfèrent visiter des lieux plus nocturnes, expliqua le blond alors qu'ils prenaient un chariot et rentraient dans le magasin._

 _-Tu es au courant que tu es sensé être majeur pour rentrer dans ce genre d'endroit au moins ? Lui demanda Harry. Le blond lui jeta un regard amusé._

 _-Ma parole, c'est une obsession chez toi mon âge ! Et pour ta gouverne, sache que quelques billets dans les bonnes mains ouvrent toutes les portes." Harry ne répondit pas mais leva les yeux au ciel._

 _Bon première chose, le rayon ménager._

" _-Harry, l'appela le blond alors que celui-ci mettait de la lessive dans le caddie, on peut prendre ça, s'il te plait ?" Le brun se retourna, s'attendant au pire et il ne fut pas déçu._

" _Draco, tu es au courant que je j'habite en studio et où as-tu trouvé cela ?_

 _-Ah au rayon "bricolage", non mais attends tu ne comprends pas, tu as juste à t'asseoir sur le tracteur et ça tond la pelouse tout seul._

 _-Et j'en ferai quoi, j'irai faire ma BA tous les jours avec dans les parcs municipaux ? Et puis tu sais, je suis pratiquement sûre que c'était un modèle et que tu n'aurais pas dû le conduire jusque-là..."_

 _Le blond lui lança un regard interrogatif et en réponse, le brun lui pointa du doigt les deux agents de sécurité accompagné d'un vendeur qui arrivaient vers eux._

 _Harry soupira et dire qu'ils n'étaient là que depuis cinq minutes..._

 _Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils purent repartir après que Draco leur ait fait des excuses du bout des lèvres. Il bouda pendant quelques minutes de répit pour Harry. Ils arrivèrent finalement au rayon beauté où Harry prit plusieurs bouteilles de shampoing._

 _Il allait repartir quand il remarqua le sourire malicieux et l'air innocent qu'essayait d'avoir Draco. Il sut très vite pourquoi quand il fouilla dans le caddie. Il rougit un moment avant de jeter un regard furieux en direction du blond qui leva les mains en signe de paix._

 _Draco ne dit rien mais fut cependant déçu quand ils repartirent...Adieu préservatifs et lubrifiants...ça aurait pourtant été utile à ses futurs projets, songea-t-il alors qu'il reluquait sans gêne le derrière du plus vieux qui poussait le chariot devant lui._

 _Le reste des courses se passa plus ou moins normalement avec Draco qui mettait des articles dans le caddie qu'Harry enlevait dès que l'autre détournait les yeux. Bon sang, à quoi allait lui servir des croquettes de chien ?!_

 _Bon dernier article : les céréales. Le brun préférait un bon café mais Draco en avait fait la demande et c'était bien la seule qu'il consentait à accepter._

 _Harry attendit que le blond choisisse et le regarda attendri, mener une réflexion profonde. Il fut cependant attiré par une promotion et ne fit plus attention au blond._

 _Draco, de son côté cherchait assidument les chocapics. Quand il les trouva, il fut heureux de voir qu'il ne restait plus qu'un paquet et allait s'en emparer quand une petite main le devança. Devant lui, une petite blonde avec les cheveux tressés le regarda innocemment, espérant l'attendrir de ses grands yeux verts._

 _Alors là, tu peux rêver sale môme !_

 _Harry se maudit quand deux minutes plus tard, il revint là où il avait laissé le plus jeune et le retrouva en train de se battre avec une petite fille. Leurs cris résonnaient dans tous le rayons et les autres clients les observaient plus ou moins discrètement. Les deux se disputaient un paquet de céréales et la mère de la gamine hurlait au scandale, sa fille ayant attrapé la boite en première tandis que le blond répliquait par le fait qu'il l'avait vu en premier._

" _-Vous n'avez donc pas honte de retirer le pain de la bouche à cette pauvre enfant !_

 _-Vu votre poids, je ne suis pas le seul !_

 _-Espèce de sale garnement, comment osez-vous ?! Je vous préviens, je vais appeler la sécurité_

 _-Je m'en bats les couilles ! Écoute gamine, lâche cette boite où je te promet que..."_

 _Le brun intervint finalement avant que la mère n'appelle la sécurité et il prit la main par la main le blond lui ordonnant d'arrêter ses jérémiades._

 _Draco, obéit, heureux du contact physique. Il se rembrunit bien vite en apercevant le regard narquois et rusé de la petite fille qui tenait dans ses bras les céréales. Toutefois, ce fut son tour de sourire devant la mine décomposée de la gamine quand la boîte, rudement malmenée, répandit tout son contenu à ses pieds._

 _Prends ça, sale mioche ! Voilà ce qu'on récolte à provoquer un Malfoy !_

…Ou encore la première fois qu'il avait essayé de faire le ménage...

 _Harry allait ouvrir la porte de son studio mais pouvait déjà entendre les cris à l'intérieur. Il se demanda ce que lui avait encore inventé le blond. Après tout, il l'avait déjà surpris à vouloir jeter sa vaisselle à la poubelle hier. Oui, ça allait peut-être plus vite que la nettoyer mais lui n'avait pas les moyens d'en racheter chaque jour._

 _Il pouffa de rire devant la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Allez savoir comment, le blond était à terre, ficelé par le fil de l'aspirateur avec la serpillère sur la tête, un pied dans le seau d'eau. Quand il entendit le rire, le blond se retourna et se mit à rougir de gêne et commença à l'insulter de tous les noms d'oiseau qu'il connaissait._

" _-Ne bouge pas, lui conseilla Harry alors qu'il essuyait une larme de rire, je vais directement chercher mon appareil photo."_

 _Et sur ce, il fila dans sa chambre sous les cris du blond et ses menaces de morts._

D'ailleurs, une superbe photo trônait sur le frigo leur rappelant chaque matin ce malheureux accident.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, nos deux compagnons étaient très satisfaits du train de vie qu'ils menaient actuellement. Harry considérait le blond comme le petit frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu -et peut-être plus même s'il se le cachait- tandis que Draco voyait en Harry l'amant parfait. D'ailleurs, si ce n'était que le corps du brun qui l'attirait pendant les premières semaines, ils avaient appris à se connaitre et les premières impressions qu'il avait eues, se confirmaient de plus en plus. Harry Potter était le compagnon parfait.

Le film se termina et les deux allèrent se coucher, Draco sur le canapé et Harry dans sa chambre. Les deux savaient très bien que de toute façon au cours de la nuit, le blond viendrait rejoindre le brun, ce dernier ne protestant plus. Ils ne faisaient que dormir après tout.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : Une histoire d'âge**

 **Auteur : Gwenael**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Avertissement : SLASH DMHP, si vous n'aimez pas, rien ne sert de rester une minute de plus ici, je vous invite à quitter cet onglet en cliquant sur la jolie petite croix en haut à droite**

 **Disclaimer : Bon, bah toujours en négociation avec J.K. Rowling mais je ne désespère pas ! De plus, c'est un manga yaoi dont je ne me souviens plus du nom qui m'as inspiré. Du coup, si un jour vous tombez dessus et que cela vous dit quelque chose, vous ne rêvez pas**

 **Bêta : MissConfident**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Lord Voldemort**

"-Alors t'habites vraiment définitivement chez ce mec maintenant ?"

-Ouais, ça va faire deux mois, du coup je pense qu'on peut dire qu'on vit ensemble, confirma le blond. Il était onze heures et il séchait en ce moment même les cours avec son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini.

Ce dernier était un beau métis bien bâti, de la même taille et carrure que le blond. Le blond possé-dait une beauté de type nordique, froide et glaciale, alors que le jeune Zabini avec son visage angu-leux, ses cheveux noirs finement bouclés et ses yeux noirs en amande rieurs, avait un charme tout aussi ravageur mais plus en douceur, de manière plus chaleureuse, il ne mettait aucune distance entre lui et les autres.

Les deux amis se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance, ayant été séparés pendant quelques années lorsque le blond était parti en pensionnat avant de finalement se retrouver au lycée.

Perchés sur la fenêtre d'une salle de cours qui donnait vue sur le parc, les deux jeunes hommes par-tageaient une clope.

"-Tiens, dit-il en lui montrant son fond d'écran. J'ai pris cette photo pendant qu'il travaillait.

-Pas mal, admit Blaise, ne pouvant pas vraiment juger son physique de la même manière que le blond, n'étant pas gay.

-Quoi ? Juste pas mal ? Mais tu as de la merde dans les yeux. Harry doit être un des plus beaux mecs que j'ai croisé !

-Et alors, ce sera ton prochain coup ?" Ca va faire quelques semaines déjà que tu me bassines avec ton "Harry", décide-toi une bonne fois pour toute !

Draco ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il pouvait qualifier son envie de froisser les draps avec lui comme un simple coup.

"-Hmmmm

-Quoi ? Questionna Draco devant la mine sceptique du métis.

-Non rien, c'est juste bizarre qu'il ne se soit rien passé entre vous deux, il est bien homo, non ?

-Sûrement, vu les réactions qu'il a à chaque fois que je-

-Stop, alerte hétéro s'il te plait, je ne veux absolument pas savoir ce que tu fais pour le mettre dans ton lit, l'interrompit Blaise. Donc récapitulons, tu habites avec un homme depuis deux mois. Vous ressentez une attirance forte l'un envers l'autre si ce n'est plus mais, il ne se passe rien ?

-Il dit que tant que je serai mineur, il me considérera toujours comme un gamin, expliqua Draco, ti-rant une nouvelle taffe avant de repasser la cigarette à son ami.

-C'est du sérieux apparemment

-Yep, acquiesça le blond.

-Dray, tu penses pas que...

-Penser quoi ?

-Bah tu sais, tu le connais pas depuis longtemps, peut-être qu'il a déjà quelqu'un ? Tu sais, un amant, dit Blaise, l'air un peu gêné

Draco réfléchit aux paroles de son ami. Alors était-ce cela ? Le brun serait-il déjà pris ? Ce serait pour cela qu'il repoussait ses avances ? Son âge ne serait alors qu'un prétexte ?

-Après peut-être qu'il attend vraiment que tu aies l'âge légal pour ou alors une autre raison tout à fait différente, se reprit Blaise, voyant l'air soucieux qui traversait le visage de son ami.

Le blond ne répondit pas mais espéra sincèrement que son ami avait tord. Puis, en y songeant vrai-ment, le blond n'avait vu aucune photo dans le studio ou dans le portable du brun, mis à part celles de ses deux amis, qui aurait pu indiquer la présence d'un potentiel petit ami. Non, c'était impossible. Harry ne l'aurait sûrement jamais accepté dans son habitat s'il avait vraiment quelqu'un dans sa vie.

Tout du moins, il l'espérait.

"-Et en fait, tu leur as réglé leur compte ?

-Oh que oui, on ne s'en prend pas à un Malfoy comme ça, sourit Draco en repensant à sa vengeance qu'il avait assouvi hier en humiliant publiquement le gang de petites frappes qui l'avaient presque tabassé il y a plusieurs semaines. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ses manières de gosse de riche lui attiraient des problèmes et il en avait parfaitement l'habitude. S'il s'était fait avoir cette fois-ci, c'était uniquement parce qu'ils l'avaient pris pas surprise et étaient dix contre lui.

Il sourit quand il pensa au nez cassé qu'il avait tout de même réussi à refiler à leur chef.

* * *

Le soir, Draco ne pensa plus aux mots de son ami. Posé devant la télé, il attendait le retour de son colocataire. Il était déjà plus de vingt heures, le brun devait sûrement avoir une dure journée.

Voilà un autre sujet qu'il n'avait pas abordé avec lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de la réaction qu'aurait Harry quand il apprendrait son nom de famille qu'il lui cachait depuis le début. Ce dernier savait déjà qu'il était riche mais n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de ses parents. Les quelques discussions qu'il avait eues avec leur majordome avaient réussi à le convaincre que sa famille était au courant et parfaitement consentante pour que le blond reste chez le plus âgé.

D'ailleurs, même si Harry avait voulu qu'il contacte ses parents, cela aurait été impossible. Draco voyait ses parents très rarement, et le plus souvent pour Noël et les anniversaires. Enfin, plutôt du-rant les fêtes qu'organisaient ses parents pour ces occasions. Tant que leur héritier suivait le chemin tout tracé pour lui, il avait carte blanche.

Connaissant toutefois le brun, il doutait que sa situation familiale plus que confortable ait une im-portance pour lui. Après tout, Harry était un des rares à le voir tel qu'il était. Pas son père, ni sa ri-chesse, ni son physique, mais lui. Draco.

Plongé dans son émission, il fut surpris quand on sonna à la porte. Qui cela pouvait bien être à cette heure-ci ?

Il se leva et se demanda si par hasard Harry aurait oublié ses clés. Oui, ça devait sûrement être ça.

"-Harry, enfin mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Il est déjà- "commença Draco, ouvrant la porte. Ce n'était mais alors pas du tout Harry.

Il se savait beau, parfois même irrésistible. On le lui avait souvent répété et il était peut-être même un peu narcissique. Mais l'homme devant lui était la définition même de magnifique. Et encore, le mot était faible.

Grand, dans le mètre quatre vingt dix, un corps musclé finement mis en valeur par des vêtements de marque, une peau blanche, dépourvue de défaut, des cheveux noires parfaitement lisses coiffés en arrière qui semblaient doux malgré le gel sûrement utilisé, un menton fin mais viril, une bouche fine et sensuel, un nez grec parfaitement droit. Mais surtout deux orbes noires profondes comme la nuit, où une lueur rougeâtre semblait se détacher.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla pendant quelques instants, l'inconnu le détaillant également sans pudeur.

"-Bonjour jeune homme, pouvez-vous me dire qui êtes-vous et ce que vous faisiez dans cet apparte-ment ? Lui demanda l'homme, d'un ton parfaitement aristocrate avec néanmoins une pointe de sus-picion et de mépris. Draco renifla d'un air arrogant avant de finalement répondre.

-Un ami de Harry, l'agressa Draco, et vous qui êtes-vous donc pour venir déranger les honnêtes gens à cette heure-ci ?

-Les honnêtes gens ? répéta le brun, amusé en haussant un sourcil. Sa posture et ses vêtements, tout en lui, lui disait que cet homme venait du même milieu que le sien. Sans vouloir être méchant, il doutait que le brun ait de nombreux contacts importants. De plus, il ne lui avait jamais parlé d'autres personnes que ce Ron et cette Hermione.

-Sachez que je suis également un...ami d'Harry, selon vos propres paroles. Cependant, il ne me semble pas vous connaitre répliqua le brun, le regard perçant et inquisiteur.

-Je suis le colocataire d'Harry. J'ai répondu à votre question, répondez donc maintenant à la mienne. Vous ne me semblez pas être Ron. Un bref éclair de mépris traversa son visage.

-Certainement pas. Oh, mais je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je suis un ami proche, très proche d'Harry, bien plus proche qu'aucun de ses autres amis, vous y compris, jeune homme, lui lança l'inconnu penchant la tête d'un coté, moqueur et sûr de lui.

-J'en doute."

A ses mots, le brun lui jeta un regard méprisant avant d'afficher un sourire supérieur.

"-Bref vous me semblez bien sympathique mais les gens de ma trempe sont pressés et n'ont pas le temps de jouer avec les enfants. S'il est absent, dites le moi simplement et je trouverai simplement un autre moyen de le contacter. Le brun renfila les gants de cuir qu'il avait sûrement retiré pour frapper à la porte.

-Il n'est pas encore rentré, lui répondit du bout des lèvres Draco, n'appréciant pas devoir le rensei-gner.

-Tant pis, dites lui juste que Tom est passé. Il comprendra le message.

-Bien, acquiesça Draco, pinçant des lèvres, se retenant de sauter sur cet individu pour lui refaire le portrait.

Sur ce, le plus vieux s'apprêta à partir mais au dernier moment, il s'arrêta et lui jeta un dernier re-gard.

"-Ah oui, j'oubliai, sachez que Harry n'a et n'aura jamais aucun intérêt pour les enfants. J'ignore ce que vous essayez de faire en vous immisçant ainsi dans sa vie mais passez rapidement à autre chose. Il n'est pas pour vous. De plus, vous ne pourrez jamais combler ses besoins, autant sur le plan maté-riel que sexuel...

-Espèce de-

-Bref, je vous conseille de plier bagages et de laissez mon homme tranquille. Cet homme m'appar-tient et je ne partage pas mes jouets-

-Vous mentez, le coupa Draco, Harry n'appartient à personne. De plus, ce n'est pas un animal dont on parle mais d'une personne humaine." Le brun eut de nouveau ce sourire supérieur et le blond sut de suite qu'il détestait cet homme du plus profond de son cœur.

-Croyez ce que vous voulez. Demandez-vous juste pourquoi alors il ne m'a jamais mentionné dans une de vos discussions, moi qui suis un vieil ami alors qu'il vous a apparemment déjà parlé de Ron et Hermione.

-Et alors, répliqua le blond, l'inverse marche tout autant pour vous. Ça fait plus de deux mois que je vis avec lui et comme vous l'avez dit, il ne vous a jamais ne serait-ce que cité, je pense que je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter. D'autant que moi aussi, je suis un bon ami d'Harry.

-Petit insolent ! S'énerva soudainement l'autre, l'attrapant à la gorge. Il le souleva à peine mais le colla contre le mur de l'entrée. Draco agrippa de ses deux mains le poignet de brun mais celui-ci avait une prise solide. Sur le coup, il se demanda d'où lui venait toute cette force. Lui-même n'était pas peu musclé mais il était incapable de lutter contre son emprise.

-Écoute-moi bien, Harry est à moi. Il l'était déjà et le sera toujours. Et puis même si tu l'intéressais, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il passe le temps avec un misérable insecte avant de revenir vers moi. Après tout, la perfection n'a que plus de valeur quand on a goûté à la médiocrité. Je sais tout de vous, Draco Malfoy. Certes, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de détruire votre vie mais je suis sûre de pouvoir la rendre bien plus difficile...

-Com-

-Pensez-vous vraiment que je laisserai une de mes affaires sans surveillance. Je sais tout de vous, que ce soit de votre première peluche à votre dernier coup d'un soir. Toutefois, Harry déteste quand je fais du mal à ses propres jouets, je vous conseille donc de réprimer vos envies et de rentrer chez papa et maman. Ce sera bien mieux pour tout le monde. Je connais chaque morceau de son corps, tous ses points sensibles, ses réactions quand je le titille, les gémissements qu'il pousse quand je m'enfonce profondément en lui et qu'il hurle mon nom. Ah et au cas où, je ne vous aurais pas con-vaincu, lui chuchota-t-il maintenant à l'oreille, savez vous qu'il a deux grains de beauté l'un à côté de l'autre à l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche ?

Il le lâcha enfin et le blond porta immédiatement ses mains à sa gorge, reprenant de grandes bouf-fées d'air. L'air qui parvenait à ses poumons lui faisait plus que mal, une désagréable sensation de brûlure remontant jusqu'à sa gorge. Le brun le regarda satisfait et se détourna du spectacle pathé-tique qu'il devait offrir. Mais au dernier moment alors qu'il allait refermer la porte, il se retourna et lui adressa une dernière phrase acérée:

-Adieu Malfoy, au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir...Sachez que Lord Voldemort tient toujours sa parole...

-John, démarrez, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Le chauffeur démarra tandis que Voldemort se servit un verre de bourbon, plissant les yeux pensi-vement. Apparemment, Harry s'était dégoté un nouveau chiot avec lequel s'occuper. Toutefois, il ne s'inquiétait pas. Certes, il n'aurait plus jamais le cœur du brun mais son corps lui était toujours ou-vert. De plus, vu le regard sombre du blond, il sut que ce petit détail concernant sa jambe l'avait ébranlé. Il sourit, d'un air nostalgique, qui lui allait mal concernant le personnage.

* * *

 _Dix ans plus tôt_

 _Harry et Tom courraient en rigolant, Dudley essayant de les rattraper avec ses cent kilos en trop, la tête recouverte de peinture verte. Harry vit finalement un placard et s'y engouffra à l'intérieur avec Tom à sa suite. L'espace était un peu étroit, ils durent donc se coller, Tom se collant contre le dos d'Harry. Le cousin de ce dernier passa devant eux et continua à courir en jurant contre eux, trans-pirant sous l'effort trop important pour lui._

 _-Ça va vraiment se finir en diabète s'il continue comme ça, rigola Harry, se collant un peu plus à son ami._

 _-J'espère juste que tu n'auras pas trop d'ennuis, s'inquiéta Tom._

 _-Ne t'en fais pas, on verra ça plus tard._

 _Tom sourit au visage rusé de son presque amant. Il lui enleva ses lunettes et les déposa sur une éta-gère, détaillant son visage._

 _Sans ses immondes lunettes, le brun était vraiment beau. Ses yeux verts émeraude paraissaient im-menses et semblaient vous transpercer l'âme. Il possédait également à son charme, un petit nez aquilin, des pommettes hautes et rosés ainsi qu'une mâchoire fine mais masculine. Ses cheveux en bataille ne faisaient que rajouter un plus à sa beauté sauvage._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? Le questionna Harry, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou._

 _-Mon magnifique petit ami que je m'apprête à embrasser._

 _-Oh, dans ce cas, Mr Jedusor, qu'attendez-vous ?_

 _Et le dit Jedusor fondit sur ses lèvres, le faisant pousser un long gémissement de plaisir mêlé à de la satisfaction. Ils se séparèrent, les joues en feu et le souffle coupé._

 _-Je t'aime Tommy_

 _-Je sais mais ne m'appelle pas comme ça._

 _A ces mots, il s'engouffra dans son cou et s'attaqua à la peau douce et tendre. Harry se cambra dans ses bras à la douce caresse et dégagea sa tête pour en avoir plus. Tom enleva la cravate de son camarade et commença à déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise. Sa bouche descendit jusque son torse ou il suça ses tétons, appréciant de les sentir durcir sous sa langue. Harry haleta quand il pinça un peu trop durement entre ses dents un de ses bouts de chair, faisant naître des frissons tout le long de son dos._

 _-Tom, gémit l'adolescent, refermant sa prise autour des épaules de l'autre._

 _Tom sourit, tenant toujours son téton entre ses lèvres et continua son suçotement alors que l'une de ses mains descendait dans son pantalon et se saisit de sa verge frémissante._

 _-Tom, pas-pas ici, on va nous remarquer !_

 _-Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne sera là à cette heure ci, tout le monde a du rentrer chez soi._

 _-Mais-_

 _Le brun fut coupé quand l'autre remonta et lui occupa la bouche pour d'autres activités mêlant leurs deux langues. La main sur son sexe commença un massage langoureux qui provoqua de longs gémissements étouffés par la bouche de l'autre._

 _-Aie, s'exclama soudan Tom, tu m'as mordu !_

 _-Pardon, s'excusa Harry._

 _-Non, j'adore et puis en vrai tu le fais tout le temps, je voulais juste voir quelle serait ta réaction quand je te le dirai._

 _-Tu es vraiment méchant !_

 _Mais Tom ne le laissa pas continuer et l'embrassa de nouveau. Harry enroula également ses jambes autour de ses hanches et Tom du relâcher son sexe pour venir le soutenir. Sa propre excitation commençait à se faire sentir et il la pressa avec empressement contre celle d'Harry, lui faisant pousser un gémissement rauque. La bouche de Tom lâcha celle d'Harry et remonta pour taquiner son lobe d'oreille, empêchant toute pensée cohérente de se former dans son cerveau._

 _Le plus grand lui retira son pantalon qui retomba parterre avant que les jambes d'Harry ne repren-nent leur position initiale. Tom le plaqua au mur et le souleva jusqu'à ce que ses jambes s'enroulent autour de son cou. Il suçota l'intérieur de sa cuisse et alors qu'il allait passer à la deuxième remar-qua avec amusement deux grains de beauté à proximité l'un de l'autre. Il ne fit aucune remarque et recommença sa douce torture._

 _Toutefois, au moment où Tom approcha sa main de son entrée, Harry réagit et repoussa doucement mais fermement son amant._

 _-Tom, pas dans un placard à balais, se plaint Harry, redescendant de sa hauteur, essayant de dé-coller son corps de l'autre._

 _-Et l'infirmerie, ça te va ?_

 _-Un lit et du lubrifiant à proximité ?_

 _Tom hocha de la tête._

 _-Ça me va dans ce cas._

 _Harry allait se remettre sur ses pieds mais l'autre brun l'en empêcha et raffermit sa prise autour de ses cuisses avant d'afficher un sourire mutin._

 _-Tom, le prévint Harry, on ne va sûrement pas y aller comme ça, Tom ! Rigola Harry alors qu'ils se dirigeaient ainsi à l'infirmerie sous les rires étouffés d'Harry et celui plus discret de Tom..._


End file.
